Pokémon: Path of the champion!
by Ballad of love
Summary: Levi saved Luna's life six years ago, they meet at Professor Fletching's lab six years later. There will be shocks, there will be suprises, there will be laughter, battles and pokémon... Please review, favourite and follow!


Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello reader I've decided to write this now, instead of later when I'll forget, this is an adventure between two trainers in my own made up region, this region is called Fallspring, this is a tale of two trainers: Levi and Luna. The region will have Sinnoh generation and under I'm afraid due to my lack of knowledge on Black, White, X and Y... So let's being...**

* * *

The small seaside village of Brightshore sat tall and proud on the coast of the Fallspring region, this particular night when the rain was beating the little village and lightning lit up the sky when Levi was riding his bike home, desperately trying to shield himself from the torrential rain when he heard the scream. Being taught by his mother to be brave he changed course and headed down to the beach, thrown against a rock a young girl sat there covering her face as three dark figures bore down on her.

"Hey!" He screamed running towards them, one of the figures turned and some unknown force seized him and threw him away. He smashed against one of the rocks with an almighty scream of pain, fighting the pain he pulled himself up and ran at them again.

"Leave her al-" His leg suddenly jerked and he flipped and face planted the soggy sand. His vision blurred, chilled to the skin he got up and tried again. He felt it and grabbed onto a rock as his leg shot upwards, he held on for dear life as he clung to the rock a large wave crested over and slammed against the them all. The force disappeared from his foot and he landed in the sand with a soft splat. Levi grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away without looking back... He ignored his ditched bike and picked her up, she was heavy, but he managed to haul her to Professor Fletching's laboratory. When the Professor opened the door, his eyes widened, he ushered them in and led them to the lounge of his lab.

"Growlithe!" A tiger like pokémon ran into the room at his trainers call

"Use ember light the fire!" Growlithe ran towards the unlit fireplace and spat a small flame into it lightning it instantly. The girl's eyes closed as the professor bustled around, he wrapped a blanket around Levi's shoulders and proceeded to boil the kettle and pour some unknown powder into two mugs. He filled them with water and passed one to him, he hesitated and sniffed it,

"Don't worry you'll be ok," He smiles at him. The girl comes to with a gasp, she's breathing heavily, he pats her back and talks to her in soothing tones. He passes her the mug and she takes a sip of it, she gags and spits it all up his arm, the door opened and shut. One of the professor's assistants walked into the living room, her mouth dropped when she saw the two children. The shivering girl was wrapped up in one of the blankets and was taking small sips of the rancid brew, the door exploded open and Levi's mother who was accompanied by the assistant ran in.

"Oh my!" She cried running for her son and hugging him. He squirmed out of her grip, she sat with Levi and the girl for over an hour talking about what happened.

"Hmmm," Fletching frowned "There has been an elavated number of pokémon attacks over the past few months,"

"We've been studying the genetics of these pokémon and there's no irregularities in their genetic structure so we have no clue as to what is causing it!" The spectacled assistant pushed her glasses back up her nose,

"Exactly Roselina," He agreed.

"Could it have been the storm that's doing this?" He thought out loud "The weather is becoming more and more freakish of late," Levi's mother took his hand and thanked them both,

"Wait what about her!" He cried pointing at the now sleeping girl

"Sorry Levi!" His mother said firmly "We don't have any more room,"

His face fell and he walked towards her, he gently woke her and hugged her.

"We'll meet again I promise," He said to her, his hands slipped around to the back of his neck and pulled off the handmade necklace his Dad had made him before he died, it was made of an old and sturdy, flayed string with a single fire stone strung through the tip of it.

"_I love you Dad!" _

"_I love you too son!" _Levi silently apologised to his Dad and promised he would get it back.

"I promise we'll meet again!"He pressed the necklace into her hand and with a final tug Levi's mother pulled him out of the lab...

Six years later...

Now fourteen years old Levi woke up with a smile on his face, today was the day he would become a pokémon trainer! His mother poked her head through the door,

"Happy birthday Levi!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Mum!" He hugged her back

"Since your going out on your journey as a trainer today I thought I'd get you something you'd need!" His Mum to cook breakfast Levi slipped off his pyjamas and changed into the clothes he'd set aside the previous night for the days event. A pair of black jeans with red strips going down the legs along with a red pokéball on the outside of both his thighs, a plain white Pokéste shirt with a pikachu above the left side of his chest and a plain dark blue hooded jumper. He bounded downstairs and saw the feast that was prepared for him. After gorging himself on a hearty meal his Mum passed him a small bundle.

"Happy birthday," She smiled. He tore open the paper and smiled. There was some kind of watch, a belt for holding pokéballs and a black beanie. He smiled at the gifts

"Thanks Mum!" He hugged her tight.

"I'm gonna miss you," She patted his back "Good luck," She kisses his cheek. Levi goes up to his room and smiles sadly,

"I'm gonna miss this place!" He says to thin-air. He grabs his backpack from his closet and loads his money, spare clothes, sleeping bag and his gifts into it. Now feeling ready to begin his journey he pulls on his new hat and smiles at the mirror. He goes to the front door and kisses his Mum on the cheek,

"You come back a visit you hear?" She smiles with tearful eyes

"I will Mum!" Levi rolls his eyes.

He strolls out of the door and strides along the cobbled path to Professor Flethching's lab. He'd only visited the lab once and that was a few days after he saved her at the beach to see where she was, he professor simply told him she'd left in the middle of the previous night without leaving a note or saying a single word... When Levi opened the door he immediately saw him reading an article on his laptop, he turned when he heard the door shut.

"Ah Levi I was beginning to think you wouldn't be coming!" He laughed, standing up to greet the trainer

"Sorry I'm late,"Levi smiled, shaking his hand.

"You ready to become a trainer?"

"Hell yes!" He yelled excitedly

"Then let's go!" He followed the professor through a set of doors and down a set of stairs, the corridors were brightly lit. On the other side of the boxlike room was a steel door with a keypad next to it, Fletching nimbly typed in the code and the door opened with a hiss.

"Why is the door locked?" Levi asked frowning.

"You'll see," He replied gravely. The floor was dark grey and tiled, lining the wall were cages... All of them filled with pokémon. Levi gasped and spun around to face him,

"What's this about!" He growled

"These pokémon have been affected by something making them so vicious they can't be in the wild..." The first cage they came to had a pokémon that was furiously battering to vars, it's tail coating in a shiny metal sheen,

"This is a pikachu," He indicated the pokémon, its red cheeks lit up and lightning burst out of them

struck the some kind of barrier. Levi looked closely as it did it again, the lightning struck the barrier again and it lit up with some kind of red energy. He turned to the cage opposite and saw another pokémon attacking it with such ferosity it was frightening...

"This is an Aipom I found it in the middle of a travelling circus where the it turned on the audience and caused quite a bit of chaos," They walked past each cage indicating each one and telling him a little bit about each one, they reached a large glass window where two pokémon were battling furiously, two scientists instructing them.

"This is our simulation room," He informed Levi "We can set this room to do anything they want it to be," Levi smiled at the impressive room

"The two pokémon are called Garchomp and Gardevoir." The Garchomp tried to swipe at it's opponent but it disappeared and reappeared behind it.

"Come on," Levi nodded and followed him into a lap that was lined with bookshelves that touched the ceiling. There in a large metal cylinder were three pokéballs, assembled in a triangle.

"You have a choice," He indicated the first pokéball

"Cyndaquil the fire type pokémon, Chikorita the grass pokémon or Totodile the water pokémon,"

Levi thought for a second and then nodded

"I choose Cyndaquil," He indicated the pokéball that was set on a red pillow. Fletching nodded and typed in a passcode onto the small console next to the cylinder.

"Take it," He indicated it, Levi picked it up and threw it into the air, it burst open and a small shape formed at his feet.

"Cynda?" The small pokémon looked at him and scuttled away from the trainer.

"Here give him this," Fletching reached into a small pouch on his hip and withdrew a small pink berry.

"This is an aspear berry, they thaw out frozen pokémon through the heat of the inner flesh, fire types love these more than any other berry!" Levi crouched down and held out the berry to Cyndaquil. The small pokémon looked at him from under the desk and scuttled over to him, unsure. For a while it sniffed the berry and then it nudged the berry out of his hand and started nibbling on it, Levi smiled at it, as he finished nibbling the berry Cyndaquil's back suddenly burst out into flame, Levi screamed and ripped a fire extinguisher off the wall.

"No no no nooooo!" Fletching yelled running towards him, he pulled the it out of his hands.

"Cyndaquils do that when they're satisfied and showing affection!" Cyndaquil had seen the extinguisher and had now hidden under the desk again. Levi gave it back to the professor who put it back where it was,

"It's alright!" Levi tried to coax him out but to no avail.

"He'll be fine," Fletching assured him "This one's quite shy for a fire type,"

"Now let's give you your pokédex and a gym badge case," He handed them to him "I trust your mother explained to you about gyms?" He enquired

"Yes she did," Levi nodded

"This is your pokédex it'll identify pokémon you encounter on your journey around the region!"

"Sorry I'm late professor," Came a female voice "It was a rather long walk from my village,"

Fletching turned

"That's quite alright," He pardoned "I'd just finished with Levi," Levi turned and saw a stunning girl, who was wearing a white skirt and a light pink hooded jumper.

"Hello," She shook hands with Levi. Cyndaquil had curiously crawled out from under the desk to examine the newcomer,

"Ahh hello," She spoke sweetly and stroked his snout. Cyndaquil snuggled up to her leg

"Is this one taken?" She asked

"Yes I'm afraid,"

"That's ok," She smiled graciously

"You have a choice Chikorita or a Totodile,"

"Chikorita," She said without hesitation.

"Take it if you please," She took the pokéball of the green cushion and threw it into the air it released the pokémon inside of it,

"Chikorita!" She cried hoping around her new trainer

"Impressive," Fletching frowned "Chikorita's mischievous and usually runs away and hides for fun," He smiles lightly "I think you two are meant to be together," She stroked the leaf protruding from her new pokémon's head.

"Here you are," He handed her the two items and explained their purposes,

"Thank you," She shook his hand.

"Why don't you test out your pokémon's potential in the simulation room?" Fletching suggested

"Yes that'd be great," He guided them to the now empty room

"I'll set it up," Fletching tapped a console set into the wall, the plain squares that made up the wall rippled and dissipated, leaving them in a large rocky area.

"Begin!"

"Go Chikorita!" Chikorita happily ran to face Levi.

"Come on Cyndaquil," Cyndaquil stopped hiding behind Levi's leg and ran out onto the field.

"Cyndaquil use tackle!" Levi instructed, he charged forward towards the Chikorita, she smiled smugly.

"Jump over it Chikorita!" Chikorita dodged over it, Cyndaquil attempted to do a u-turn and slammed into a rock, which exploded with the force of the impact, showering the two trainers with small shards. Cyndaquil's head spun around much to the confusion of Levi. She chuckled, sensing an easy victory

"Let's finish this Chikorita use tackle!" She cried, Chikorita launched her self forward and ran at Cyndaquil, who was still standing there.

"Cyndaquil dodge it or do something!" He screamed desperately

Cyndaquil simply sat there as Chikorita closed in.

"Cyndaquil use defence curl!" Cyndaquil seemed to understand this command and curled up into a ball and became enveloped in white light, the aura broke and burst off of Cyndaquil, just as Chikorita slammed into him. Instead of being thrown to the other side of the arena sparks flew off them as they collided against each other and slid along each other, this seemed to snap Cyndaquil out of it.

"Cyndaquil use tackle!" Cyndaquil charged at the Chikorita and slammed into it, hard. She was launched into a large rock which exploded, there in the wreckage was Chikorita.

"Chikorita has fainted Cyndaquil is the winner!" Fletching yelled,

"Good game!" The room rippled and went back to being plain, Levi shook hands with his opponent who smiled at him and undid her top button, to reveal a frayed piece of string with a single fire stone strung through the middle.

"I'm Luna," She smiled at him "And you are?"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DDDDUNNN ! **

**thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it ^.^**


End file.
